


High School Cliche

by Robinsnose



Series: Miraculous tingz 🥵😎💅 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Again, Alya Césaire Bashing, Cheerleader!Chloe, Childhood best friends check, Chloe & Marinette used to date - Freeform, F/F, F/M, I'm obsessed and have read everything pls rec, Lila Rossi Bashing, M/M, PERIODT, Rare Pair, That's tough, alya is a snake - Freeform, and it's rlly short, because I am tired., but I'll rise up again, but not mentioned, cheerleader!marinette - Freeform, cliche high school couple - Freeform, coincidentally, flexible Marinette dupain-cheng - Freeform, former cheerleader!alya - Freeform, former crush, i'm so funny, im dying, it's just kim and Mari tbh, just like Jason Todd, just like Jason Todd died, neither are most of the characters I tagged, nino is loyal to Mari - Freeform, not rlly, pls recommend more Marinette and kim or miraculous x Dc Books, sports boy Kim - Freeform, underrated ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinsnose/pseuds/Robinsnose
Summary: Marinette and Kim have known each other since they were born, and sure, they used to pretend they were dating, but that all eventually stopped, right?Yeah, about that, it never really did, and eventually, it stopped being pretend.*vv short*
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lê Chiến Kim, cheerleader/quarterback, cheerleader/sporty boy, childhood best friends kim & marinette
Series: Miraculous tingz 🥵😎💅 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635544
Comments: 1
Kudos: 227





	High School Cliche

**Author's Note:**

> spare miraculous x dc books? ma'am? spare Marinette x kim stories? pls?....

"Kim!" A female voice called out, the football player whipping his head in the direction it came from. "Kim!" She called again. 

"Who's calling you, man?" One of the other players asked. The sports teams of Francois Dupont had flown to a state in America that would act as a meeting place between the best teams of the best schools in select places. The football players were on a small break at the moment, gulping down water and calming their breaths. They'd all introduced themselves, so everyone knew it was him being called. 

In the corner of his eye, he caught a flash of blue before he was almost tipped over by the petite girl. Marinette jumped up, hugging him with her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He twirled her around, using the momentum of her jumping on him as to not fall. She hugged him tightly. 

"Kim! I missed you!" She smiled bright, giggling. Kim smiled back, but was a bit confused. 

"How are you here?" The cheerleader's meeting spot was supposed to be somewhere else, in a gymnasium or something. 

"They didn't schedule the meeting area right. We're just gonna practice around here, cheer you guys on." Kim nodded, giving her a kiss before saying their 'I love yous' and separating. The other players stared for a few seconds before his team mates eventually looked away, but the foreign players kept looking, as if asking for an explanation. 

"My girlfriend. Marinette, she's a cheerleader." 

"Ooh, she's a catch, man. How long have you guys been dating?" 

"Few years now, almost four. We've known each other since we were kids, though." 

They'd also loved each other since they were kids, but hey, why spill everything?


End file.
